


When She Knew The Devil

by Alimode



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Melancholy, Multi, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimode/pseuds/Alimode
Summary: The downfall of Neptune as she succumbs to the will of the devil and her poor friends Jupiter and Venus are helpless but to watch.





	When She Knew The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically the first fanfic I've ever written but it's very bad so I don't quite count it as such. It's short, sweet, gets in, does what it needs to, and gets out.

I had always felt that those two bitches were shutting me out, Venus and Jupiter. They paired up whenever they got the chance, leaving me to my own devices... not that I actually care.

And not that I can really blame them much. I constantly held them on edge, never really knowing if I fucking hated them or thought they were the two coolest people I’d ever met. It had to have made them a bit wary of me, Venus being so skittish and Jupiter needing the validation so badly. But it still fucking hurt! I may be a bitch as well but I still have fucking feelings. I still love, I still care... apparently not enough though, considering I let him in. Ha… that was, like, hands down the stupidest decision I’ve ever made.

I let the Devil get in my head... or my heart if you believe in all that mushy, cliche crap. It wasn’t a hard choice to make really, the second I felt the whisperings scratch at my skull I bared my soul to him and allowed him to make me his. I was just so sick of that stupid camp and those two idiots who had basically abandoned me to have their own little fuck fest in that tiny ass closet.

... I never would have done it if i knew what it would do to me and to the others. Nothing that bonfire freak could have taught us would have ever prepared me.

Honestly, I don’t really think I would have listened anyway.

I was already so nauseous from that paint thinner and sugar cocktail I drank... though now I’m convinced there had to bleach and battery acid in it too. Despite that, the slow, painful ache in my stomach was made so much worse with the coughing... and coughing... and coughing, and coughing, and COUGHING, AND COUGHING.

 

“Umm... are you okay...?”

“Yes.”

“Ah. S-Sorry.” Venus’s stupid stuttering voice was really starting to piss me off.

“I said-” No words, only coughing and nearly retching. “-God, I’m fine!”

“You’re totally not.” And Jupiter pretending to care about me was pissing me off too. It was literally making me sick. The devil creeping his way through my being had nothing to do with it. Regardless I could feel the sticky, sickly sweet leftovers of my artificially flavored binge threatening to come back up the way it came.

“Ugh. You’re making it worse. I need to throw up.”

“Again?” Shut up, Venus, SHUT UP!

“Yeah-” With the coughing I could feel an acidic burn at the back of my throat. “-Again.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” MY GOD, JUPITER! JUST SHUT UP! EVERYONE NEEDS TO JUST FUCKING SHUT UP!

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I need to go to the bathroom. You did the best you could.” Which wasn’t good enough, of course... It wouldn’t have ever been good enough.

My legs didn’t feel like legs anymore as I stumbled, coughing and gagging as I did, all the way to the bathroom.

 

Forget-me-nots were growing in the toilet. How fitting. My skin felt like it was boiling as I hunched over the cracked, yet still smooth porcelain. My breathing came in short quick bursts as I coughed up a horrible sludge. My heart beat was in my head as my mouth filled with bile. The more I puked up Pernicious Rogue and blood I could feel him take me over more and more and more. Ichor seeped from my pores so fast I thought my skin would tear apart. They had come to the bathroom door now, begging for me to come out, praying that I was alright. It was all hazy but when I finally exited, seeing Jupiter’s concerned face filled me with such rage...

The devil should take her too.

I grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to force the ichor down her throat. Just one taste and I wouldn’t be going down alone. But she didn’t want me... she wanted Venus.

Of course.  
My love isn’t good enough for either of them. Nothing is ever good enough!

She threw me off of her and at that very moment I felt the Devil consume me. My body changed, it seemed to fill itself up with lake water, replacing my blood with it. My skin turned a sickly greenish blue and my hair was an oily black mass that flowed in the air on it’s own as if I was trapped underwater.

Poor Jupiter. Poor Venus. They looked so terrified of me as the grasped for their radios. Two against one, even against the Devil was too much. Venus is just so bright like he was his own... no, like she was her own sun. She would like that better, I think. She blinds me she’s so brilliant. And Jupiter, like the wind beneath my wings, like the air I breathe… blows me away every time.

If only they knew...

 

It’s hard to remember much when you die.

But I know they were trying to speak to me as I literally drained away like dirty, used up bath water. There was no summer lake to speak of anymore either. I suppose that’s my fault. I know your disgusted faces don’t mean anything as you scrape up what’s left into that dumpster. I know now that you care. I wish I’d known that before.

You ask if I can speak and I want to, you know I want to. But I can’t You beg for me to anyways so I hope you know that I think you’re both useless idiots...

 

... and that I love you...

... so, so much...  
... so much I wanna, like, fucking puke or something.


End file.
